Patent Document 1 discloses a hydraulic oil tank that includes a return port provided in an upper portion of the hydraulic oil tank. This return port is configured to return hydraulic oil from a cylinder side via a bubble removing device provided outside the hydraulic oil tank. The hydraulic oil returned from this return port is passed through a filter and housed in the hydraulic oil tank.